The Golems
by Kacy Myth
Summary: Fairy Tail takes on the indestructible beasts known as Golems.
1. Both

Lisanna didn't have a chance and she knew it. That didn't make it an easier to hide, like a coward, and watch as the person who meant the most to her in all of the world fought the villain without her.

Lisanna watched, terrified and angry, as Natsu took hit after hit and missed punch after punch. "If Natsu can't defeat him." She thought. "What chance do I have?"

"None at all," she answered herself, despairingly.

Natsu charged the beast, fists flaming and Lisanna held her breath, peering over the top of the wreckage she was sheltering behind.

She stared, mesmerized as he drew nearer and nearer as he almost, _almost, _managed to punch the beast in a very specific point just below it's collar bone. In the weak spot that would destroy it.

Then, as if in slow motion, she saw the Golem draw back its fist and hit Natsu square in the chest.

"NATSU!" The scream was wrenched from her throat unwillingly, sharp as knives.

Blood was pulsing in her ears. Everything seemed oddly silent.

She waited, nerves frayed, for Natsu to move, to twitch, to jump back up, probably with a fiery retort or a roar.

He didn't.

And the Golem turned to Lisanna who had given herself away with her shout.

Lisanna, the Animal Soul girl who hadn't properly practiced her magic in two years. It wasn't her fault. She knew that. Mira-nee and Elfi-nii-chan knew it and reminded her of that. But a part of Lisanna refused to accept that. She had once been one of the most promising wizards in the guild. Once she had had the strength to defend her guild, her family.

Now, she only had her anger, her sadness, her desperation, driving her.

Completely on auto-pilot, she charged towards the beast, mimicking Natsu's last attack, cold fury burning in her eyes.

She raced, automatically engaging a take over, grizzly bear. It was her newest take over, one she had only acquired by accident, and had yet to use, but she knew it was now or never.

Grizzly bears aren't very fast, but they're big and strong enough to be a terrifying sight if one is barreling towards you. The Golem didn't have fear, but it did have a self-protection spell.

It backed up, but Lisanna had no intention of letting it get away.

She poured on more speed, testing the limits of her take over.

Then suddenly, she was directly in front of it. She let out a ferocious roar and drew back a furry brown paw. It had thick claws several inches long and was powerful enough to punch through the clay the Golem was made from.

Or at least Lisanna hoped.

Too late to turn back now (and Lisanna wasn't inclined to anyways), she threw her fist forward, putting all of her weight and magic power into the punch, hitting the very special spot right below the Golem's collar bone.

At the same time, both of the Golem's arms came around and hit Lisanna on either side.

She screamed, but her aim was true and the take over powerful enough. The Golem shattered into a thousand pieces.

But Lisanna didn't see that. She had turned back into her usual form, a very battered human, and was staggering over to Natsu.

He was still lying on his back, looking bloodied and bruised but as Lisanna came closer to him, he stirred, just slightly as if he sensed her presence.

"Natsu." She said, and her voice shook. She reached out a feeble human hand to lay on his shoulder, but he seized it in one of his instead.

"Lisanna," he said, cracking a grin. "You know, you know…" His voice trailed off…

"What is it, Natsu?" Lisanna asked, blinking back tears.

"You know….I love you, right?" He said. "Because…because Lucy told me….that people express love in different ways. But that it has to be said. She was talking about the characters in her novel, but I think it applies to real life as well."

"Natsu." Lisanna said eyes, shining with intensity. "I love you too, and I think, I think I did know that. I just forgot it for a while."

"Good." He said. "You always were smart, Lisanna."

"Don't be so serious." Lisanna said. "We'll have time to talk when we get back to the guild…I'm going to go look for someone to help you out, okay? Maybe Wendy…"

Natsu shook his head and grasped her hand tighter. "I-I don't think so, Lisanna. Let her take care of the others. I'll be fine."

"Are-are you sure?"

"'course. It'll take more than this to keep me down." He said, but his voice was fading.

"Natsu!" Lisanna said, breaking into fresh tears.

"You-you were really great out there. Taking out that Golem."

"Thanks." She whispered.

"I'll see you back at the guild." Natsu said. Then he closed his eyes. His heart went still and his let out his final breathe.

"Yeah." Lisanna said. "Yeah you will. Back at the guild. Back at the guild." She kept repeating the words and holding onto Natsu's hand, waiting for Wendy or another healer to come find them.

They stumbled across them many hours later, but by then there was nothing they could do.

They both were gone.

"How did she die?" Elfman asked, his voice deadly soft. Mira didn't say a word. She couldn't.

Wendy paused, her eyes no longer full of tears, but broken. "It seems the Golem hit her on either side. It hit harder than she thought it did and without treatment..."

Her voice broke off. But that wasn't true.

Lisanna had died of a broken heart.


	2. No One Else

The fight wasn't going well. Lucy prided herself on being a capable Fairy Tail wizard, but she knew when she was going to lose.

But she couldn't stop fighting. She couldn't run away. There was no where to run and even if there was, she had to take out this Golem before it killed anyone.

Her heart skipped a beat as it occurred to her that others could be dead right now. Her guild members were fighting Golems all over the maze and some of them weren't as strong as her thought she hated to admit it.

She pushed those thoughts aside and focused on the fight.

Taurus was nowhere near strong or nimble enough to hit the exact weak point of the beast.

"Close gate of the golden bull!" She shouted, slashing his key through the air. "Bye Taurus! You tried your best!"

"Good bye, Lady Lucy!" He mooed.

Now that Taurus was gone, the Golem advanced on Lucy.

There's no water to summon Aquarius and I'm not sure she'd be much help anyways, so it's gotta be, "Open gate of the Lion, Loke!" She shouted, waving his glimmering key.

"There you are, Lucy." Loke said, smiling flirtatiously as always. His expression changed to concern as he noticed her worn out appearance.

"Hi Loke," She said, shortly. "Kill that Golem!" She pointed behind him.

"On it." He replied, wheeling around. "Lion's Light: Shower of Gold!" He shouted.

The air opened above the Golem and brilliant bolts of light poured from it, denting the clay of the Golem, but not killing it.

"That won't work." Lucy said. She hated the way her voice trembled, just slightly. "You have to hit its weak point, located just below the collar bone."

"There?" Loke pointed.

Lucy nodded. "You can do it, Loke!"

"Of course I can." He grinned, not revealing his unease.

He advanced on the Golem, much faster than it was advancing on the two of them.

"Power of Regulus, Lion's Brilliance!"

The golden head of a Lion struck out, searching for the weak point, but either Loke's aim wasn't true or the Golem dodged. Lucy couldn't tell from this angle.

The Golem's arm lashed out, clubbing Loke over the head. He went down.

"Loke!" Lucy screamed. She ran forward and grabbed his shoulders, frantically trying to pull him away before the Golem could kill him. The beast turned.

"Close! Gate of the Lion!" Lucy cried, desperately. Nothing. "What?" She murmured, shocked. "Is he using his own magic to stay here? Is he trying to protect me?"

"Loke." She whispered.

He stirred, slightly. "Lucy." He tried to stand up, but failed.

Full of resolve, Lucy stepped in front of her downed friend. "Stay down, Loke. This fight is between me and the Golem. I don't want you to get hurt because of it."

She readied the fleuve d'etoiles. "Listen here, Golem." She said, her voice hard. "Never pick a fight with a Fairy Tail wizard."

Then she charged.

Lucy was nimble. There was a good chance she could avoid injury. However….her whip wasn't a good weapon for this task. It wasn't precise enough to hit where it needed to.

But Lucy didn't want to hear it. She was full of anger. Any number of her friends could be dead already and Loke was badly injured.

She struck with her whip, hit after hit after hit. The Golem threw bunches and (occasionally) a projective and Lucy dodged, attack after attack after attack.

But it was useless. None of her attacks did anything more than batter the beast.

Lucy wasn't sure how long she kept up her dance of hit and dodge, but after some time, she heard voices from the door to the room.

Each door was one way. Once you entered, you couldn't leave until the guardian Golem was defeated. So Lucy was silently screaming for them to not enter. What if they entered and got them all killed because they weren't powerful enough and they couldn't run?

Another part of Lucy was screaming, help me! I can't take this monster on by myself.

So she remained silent.

The door creaked open, someone entered and it slammed shut.

Lucy was too busy dodging to see who it was, but she recognized the voice.

"Lucy! Oh god. Lucy!" It was Cana, her voice tinged with desperation and despair.

"Cana!" Lucy cried. Cana was strong. Maybe they could win this.

"I'm so glad I found you. You need to come quick, it's-"

"The door is one way." Lucy called. "We're stuck here now unless we defeat the Golem."

Cana cursed and ran forward into battle, whipping out her cards. "I didn't know that. I haven't got to take on any of the Golems yet."

"Well now's your chance." Lucy half-smiled.

"Summoned lightning!" Cana shouted. The resulting bolt came close to the target, but the Golem dodged just in time.

"What were you gonna tell me?" Lucy asked, as the two of them dodged a few more punches.

Cana bit her lip and her expression turned frighteningly dark.

"Cana?"

"Natsu and Lisanna." She said. "They're dead."

Lucy froze in horror. A Golem projectile fired at her and Cana barely had time to shove the two of them to the ground.

"Nooo." Lucy moaned. "That can't be true. If-if they couldn't-then-then what chance do I-?"

"I don't know who else is alive. I was coming to get you. I thought you'd like to be with them. But they're gone now and it's up to us to make sure no one else joins them!"

The two of them jumped up.

"You're right, Cana." Lucy said, voice fierce. She cast a glance at Loke who was still lying on the ground. "No one else is going to join them."

They knew what they had to do.

The two of them joined hands. Lucy held up a key with her right hand and Cana held a card with her left.

"Open gate of the Scorpian, Scorpius!"

"Jolt of fate!"

Their two attacks struck as one in a beam of complete friendship.

"Unison raid!" They cried.

The power of their combined attack was devastating, but was it accurate enough?

The dust cleared.

And they still didn't know because where the Golem had been standing was nothing was ash.

No one knows if they hit its weak point or if the attack was simply powerful enough that they didn't need to.

But one thing was clear.

"We did it." Lucy managed to say before her knees buckled.

"Lucy!" Cana shouted. "You're burning up!"

"Mhhmmm." She swallowed. "Too-too much magic." Then she smiled. "It was worth it. Tell.." Her voice broke. "Tell the guild and-and my spirits that I love them. They were the family I never had."

"Lucy!" Cana shouted, desperately, her eyes filled with tears. "You said-you said no one else was gonna join them…."

Lucy opened her mouth, maybe to say sorry, but Cana put her finger over it. "No.." She sobbed. "Don't say anything. Save your strength."

Lucy smiled, her eyes were kind. Then she closed them and took a deep breath. Her breathing began to slow, her pulse faded and then she was gone. Her soul borne away like whispers in the breeze.


End file.
